Protected
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: One night Ashley Bruce gets attacked by a rapist/murder. She is saved by the one and only Sherlock Holmes. She has to live with him and John. Will Sherlock still consider himself married to his work by the end? or will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's Pov~

I was sitting in the secluded section of the bar, drinking my wine, and waiting for my brother Oliver to come back from the loo. Since I was only twenty one, Oliver (or Ollie as most called him) wouldn't let me go to pubs on my own. His girlfriend Sasha had a baby for him when they were sixteen, so he says he 'doesn't want me to go through the same tiring duties of being a parent'. He was being silly, I never got even slightly drunk. As my eyes scanned over the ugly bald fat men, I noticed a rather handsome tall man enter the pub. With him was a smaller man. I literally couldn't take my eyes off him. Oliver came back then, attracting the attention of the handsome man. He looked at me, and I averted my eyes from his slim figure. Oliver had noticed me staring at him, and grabbed his jacket "I'll be heading home, Sasha is gonna need some help with Megan". I nodded, feeling nervous here on my own. Most of these men would perv on me if they knew Ollie wasn't my boyfriend. A boyfriend wouldn't really leave his girlfriend alone in a pub. A friend would though..or a sibling. Ollie left, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a warm brotherly hug. I sat back down, and slumped down in my seat. I was going to have to take a taxi home. This was the first time I had been left alone in a pub. I took a sip of my wine, and looked around at the ugly men. Now I wasn't usually one to judge on looks but man they were hideous. I groaned. The only good looking man in that place had been that tall man. My eyes wandered to him, and he was looking at me. I gasped a little, and averted my eyes. I seen a middle aged man walking my way, a small smirk on his lips. I groaned, and hid my face in my hands. I wished I could attract that handsome stranger. The man flopped down where Ollie had been sitting "Hello miss" he said. "Hi" I replied, my face still in my hands. "The fella's and I couldn't help but notice you had a gorgeous figure" he then said. I slowly took my hands away from my face "and?". The whole pub were laughing at my stupidity, apart from the stranger and his friend. They were staring over though. "Mind giving us a little strip tease?" he asked. I gasped in horror. He just chuckled "not the type? Okay then sweetheart maybe another time". It was at that moment I realized I needed to learn to defend myself, so took my glass of wine and threw it all over his white shirt. "Explain that to your wife!"I yelled, looking to his wedding ring and rushing out of the bar. Everyone was laughing at him now, and he was yelling after me.

I rushed down the street, I could see him following me. I pushed people out of my way, and then tripped. I twisted my ankle. "There's no way I'm getting up" I thought. He was standing above me in no time. "What the fuck did you do that for bitch? Have you any idea what I've done to little ladies like you?".

I gulped and shook my head rapidly. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "I've raped them..then murdered them..haven't got caught yet..don't plan to either". I felt the tears falling from my cheeks. I was gonna die, and Ollie had left me to. I wished he hadn't of left. He yanked me up by the hair and dragged me into the dark alley. All the people had left, leaving me and him on an empty street. "Please.. please" I begged as he yanked me down the very bottom. "Begging don't get you nowhere in life lady". "But I've never done this!" I yelled, trying to get away. I didn't care if my hair ripped out. "A virgin, even better..it'll hurt more" he replied letting go of my hair. I screamed out, then I heard a grunt as he fell to the ground. I gasped in relief, stumbling back and twisting my other ankle as I fell to the stone hard ground. I yelped in agony, trying to stand up and run, but I only fell over again. There was a few grunts, then silence. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. "H-hello?" I called out. "Hi" came a reply. I heard someone crouch down in front of me, and then a hand reach and touch mine. I whimpered, afraid of being hurt any more. "I won't hurt you..I'm Sherlock Holmes I'm a detective..Are you hurt?". Of course I was, but he couldn't see me in the darkness of the alley. "Yes" I replied, bursting into tears. "Where?" he asked calmly. He was probably used to things like this. "My head and I've twisted both ankles". I felt him stand up, and then lift me up off the ground. I whimpered in pain, and he began to walk. Once we were out into the street I noticed him.

He was that handsome man from the bar. He saved me. I smiled slightly, but he didn't notice. He was soon joined by the other guy who was with him at the bar. I discovered his name was John Watson. "What is your name?" John asked me, as they sat me down on a low wall, so Sherlock could wait for a taxi. "I'm Ashley Bruce"I replied with a small smile. "Are you frightened..Ashley?" he asked me. I nodded slightly "what if he comes back?". "He won't be..I've sent the police to where he is" interrupted Sherlock, coming and sitting beside me on the wall. I nodded "um..I'd like to say thank you". "It's no problem" he replied. I nodded and looked away. I was feeling nervous now. Every man I seen I got frightened..but for some reason I felt protected near this man. Near Sherlock.

Soon we were in a taxi. "Where are we going?" I asked Sherlock. "My home" he replied simply. "But what about my home?" I asked him. "The murderers know I saved you they'll be after you..you have to stay with us". I groaned in annoyance "none of this would have happened if Ollie hadn't of left". "Ollie? Was that the guy with you at the bar?" asked John. I nodded "my brother".

"I told you he wasn't her boyfriend! They look too much alike" said John, slapping Sherlock's knee. Sherlock looked away out the window. I didn't understand for a moment, but soon understood. Sherlock had found me attractive and John had told him to speak to me. Sherlock thought Ollie was my boyfriend so wouldn't talk to me. How sweet! I smiled gently, looking out the window on John's side. Then it hit me. What about my parents!? They'd wander where I was. I didn't live with them but they lived close to my apartment. I bolted forward, causing both John and Sherlock to look at me in concern. "My parents" I said. John looked to Sherlock. Sherlock patted my shoulder "It'll be fine". I took that as "you will not speak to them for months".

I sighed sadly, and sat back.

Soon we arrived at their home. Living with two men was going to be weird. But I didn't mind. Sherlock made me feel safe. Safer than I've ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we reached our destination, a lady appeared at the door, a huge grin on her face. "Oh good evening Mrs Hudson" said Sherlock. "Good evening Sherlock, John" then her eyes fell on me. "oooh what a beautiful lady! John you never told me you had a date tonight!". I blushed deeply "I'm..not his date". "Oh!" she looked to Sherlock in surprise "no way". Sherlock shook his head "we have a new murder case...she was nearly raped and murdered tonight..we need to keep her here". "Oh darling how about a nice cuppa and some biscuits?" she offered. I couldn't say no to her, I was pretty hungry. I then nodded "please that would be lovely". She left then to go get it. "You'll be staying with me" said Sherlock, pointing to his bed. I shook my head "that won't be necessary..I'll sleep on the couch". He shook his head "No". I sighed softly "fine". He turned away and walked into the kitchen to 'do an experiment'. As soon as he left I turned to John "What is he talking about?". "He does these weird experiments like with human organs and stuff". I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "You'll get used to it" he then added, flopping down on the couch. It was late, and I was tired, but I didn't want to go to bed. I was worried about my parents. I flopped down beside John, and crossed my legs. He looked to me "are you alright?". I shook my head "I can't talk to my parents..and I don't even know why".

Mrs Hudson came back and Johns eyes landed on Sherlock who was in the kitchen experimenting with human eyes. Mrs Hudson handed me my tea which I placed on the floor, and then handed me the biscuits. "You should rest soon miss...he'll be at that all night". John's gaze flickered from Sherlocks tall slim frame to me "if you can get him to sleep I'll give you a medal". I giggled gently, then looked at Sherlock. He really was cute. The cutest guy I'd ever seen. I then looked at John "do you know why the murderers are after me?". He looked surprised by my question, then shook his head. I knew he was lying, but decided not to press on. I'd get it out of him eventually, maybe I would be here for a long time. If I was to be here a long time, he'd get comfortable around me. "What's your name?" asked Mrs Hudson. "Oh excuse me, I'm Ashley Bruce" I said, holding out my hand. She took it and shook it "You can call me Mrs Hudson sweetie" she smiled kindly.

After I ate my biscuits and drank my tea it was time for bed. Sherlock was in the kitchen, still doing an experiment. John was upstairs in bed, and Mrs Hudson was downstairs in bed. I couldn't sleep, thinking about my parents. John told me he would buy me some clothes the next day, to help me settle in better. For now I was sleeping in Mrs Hudson's old fashioned nightie. It was a little cold too, which also put me off sleeping. I groaned in annoyance, jumping up out of the bed. Sherlock didn't even look at me as I walked in and stood by the counter. There was an awkward silence for about two minutes, before he finally spoke "Why are you not asleep?". "I can't..I'm cold and lonely"I sighed. He looked up at me with one eyebrow raised, then back down at his experiment. "I'm frightened okay? will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked. He sighed gently, then stood up, taking off his jacket, revealing his shirt. He walked over to the bed and lay down. I followed and rolled over on my side, out of the covers. He sighed "come on under the covers". I pulled myself under the covers, and he done the same. "Night Sherlock" I said, snuggling into my pillow. "Goodnight..Ashley". After a few moments silence, I groaned "It's too cold". "Deal with it" he sighed in annoyance, jumping up from the bed and walking back into the kitchen. I sighed sadly. Maybe Sherlock didn't find me attractive. Soon enough I fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about my family being hurt...


End file.
